The Boy-Of-Legend, brother of the Boy-Who-Lived
by Thephantomprince
Summary: Wrong Brother of course. Harry Potter is left at the Durshley's house and discovers magic. Instead of using it to get revenge he runs away, only to be discovered by a new family, a better one. When his Hogwarts letter comes will he stay with his family or go to Hogwarts? Ron Bashing, Brother Bashing, Suspicious Dumbledore, Grey Harry.


**This is my first attempt at a wrong BWL Harry Potter fanfiction. I am going to do my best and hopefully not have too many clichés. ** **Will feature Smart!Grey!Harry and brother bashing along with Ron bashing. Onto adventure!**

**Ch.1 Pilot Chapter**

Godrics Hollow

The night was silent and dark, absent of noise, as was normal for it was midnight on Halloween. Suddenly a flash of light lit up a certain house followed by an unearthly scream. Inside the house in the sitting room was a pile of robes, two Stunned bodies and two babies swaddled in blankets only one of which was screaming. The screaming child was Cameron James Potter, dark eyes scrunched up while his red hair hid a bleeding scar that several hours later would be revealed to be a cross. The other child, the elder, was Harold Jonathan Potter whose green eyes regarded his screaming brother with curiosity and slight contempt. Several minutes later an old man with a long silver beard and a wizened face looked sadly down upon the children sadly.

"I wish it did not have to be so but alas, fate seems to have other plans." Dumbledore murmured softly. Then his silver brows furrowed as he looked at the children properly. His heart stopped for a moment as he looked into the eyes of the older. His eyes reminded him of a young Tom Riddle's and for a moment he felt the terrifying urge to kill the child, prevent another Dark Lord, but he shook it away. After all he was just a child right? Then he looked upon Cameron and his eyes widened behind his glasses. Moving with grace he walked over to the child and lifted his bangs and could see a scar beneath the blood. He waved his wand and cast a dark detecting spell and it came back positive. For a moment he thought, the world slowing down as he considered his new information. Cameron's scar most likely held a fragment of Voldemort's maimed soul and he would have to die at the hands of the dark lord. The other boy, Harry, was a problem. Despite himself he felt fear for the child, fear for what he might become. With his younger brother as the Boy-Who-Lived, he might go dark. Dumbledore felt uncertain at how he might approach this problem when James stirred and lifted his head.

"Old man? W-what are you doing here? Where's You-know-who?" he got out before his gaze landed on his two sons and his gaze widened. "What happened here?" he asked. Dumbledore's was a whirl; he still had no solution to what to do with Harry and he couldn't explain that Cameron needed to be martyred. So he decided on the easiest explanation.

"For reasons unknown currently, your son Cameron has survived the Killing Curse. Your other son however has been exposed to unhealthy amounts of Dark Magic." Dumbledore said, rapidly making his decision "unfortunately the magic Harry has been exposed to might possibly have influenced his developing mind and if he is exposed to further magic of any kind it might possibly kill him." James's mouth gaped and although he now held both children in his arms Dumbledore noticed he gave Harry an almost fearful glance. "What should we do then Dumbledore? I don't want Harry to die!" Dumbledore nodded and decided to press his new idea. "I believe it best that Harry goes to live with Lily's sister Petunia, she will treat him well and Harry will survive." James nodded and silently handed Harry to the old man who gave a nod and quietly Disapperated away leaving James holding Cameron and an unconscious Lily who was slowly stirring.

Privet Drive

Dumbledore appeared on the dark street with naught but a whisper. He swiftly walked up to the house with a four on the door. Waving his wand he conjured a simple piece of paper and his tall slanting writing appeared on it. Folding the letter he gave it to the young boy who locked his eyes upon Dumbledore's. The look shook him to greatly he didn't even notice the boy accidently summon his Deluminator and hide it in his blankets. He laid the boy on the door step and walked away, not knowing how altered the future had just become.

"I wish that you will not be another Riddle Harry." Dumbledore spoke into the night before disappearing, not knowing the boys gaze still was held on him and his young mind locking the night into his consciousness forever.

Five Years Later

Harry Potter was currently curled fetal position in his cupboard, two ribs broken, leg fractured and whipped across the back. His whale of an uncle had done this to him because he had burned Dudley's homework in the fire when in actuality it had been Dudley himself who had done that. It had taken him several hours to give him these injures because for some reason every opening of his skin or bone broken healed almost immediately and only the re-breaking of the bone and skin kept them there. Harry was regularly beaten like this for any and all reasons by his uncle with his cousin joining in sometimes. They spent so long beating him that Vernon was late for work on many occasions and so Vernon always came home on those days and spent even longer beating him.

Harry was exceptionally bright for his age and so he learned, learned everything up to high school so he could learn more important things, learn to _survive_. Harry had once told a teacher about his abuse at home and knew it was a mistake when the teacher called for a parent-teacher conference and Harry was beaten even more fiercely that night while the Dursley's got off scott-free. And so Harry learned not to tell adults his problems. Harry spent much time in the public library trying to learn and learn he did. He was fluent in French, Spanish and Italian, so much so that he sometimes slipped into those languages when speaking in English. He knew over 40 kinds of natural poisons and their cures, in case his relatives ever tried to poison him. He also knew how to build various small machines with varying purposes and even knew how to reprogram computers.

However currently Harry was just trying not to scream. Even as he lay there he felt a kind of warmth seeping from the center of his chest to the injured areas and felt them close slowly. Clenching his fists he desperately grasped for the source of the warmth and forced it to go faster and stronger to the closing wounds. He felt the wounds close and he moved his formerly broken arm hesitantly and found it free of pain._ But how_ he wondered_ all my books say that wounds like mine take months to heal, why did mine close once I used that warmth?_ He came to the decision to search for it again and settled into the lotus position on his bed and searched inside himself; however to his disappointment he could not locate it again. _It seems that it only makes itself known when I am in danger… but what is it exactly?_ He thought. Proceeding to meditate some more he searched his mind for any clue of this elusive power. Suddenly he stumbled upon a memory in his mind, dated five years ago. Examining the memory he came to one conclusion: magic. As soon as the word made itself known he knew it could be nothing else. His aunt saying he was a 'freak' just like his parents, his families hatred of him, his healing and his unnatural capacity for knowledge of all kinds. But… if his family was magic then why weren't they taking care of him? His memory showed something about if he was exposed to magic he would die but his healing was magic and his uncle was far more likely to kill him than any 'dark magic' was. However the mental stress on the small boy was too much and he fell asleep, putting any thoughts he had off till the next day.

The Next Day

"FREAK! GET OUT HERE AND MAKE US BREAKFAST!" bellowed Uncle Vernon, his voice making the house vibrate. After a moment Harry was out of the cupboard and into his too-large baggy clothes and he quickly slipped into the kitchen and started making his families breakfast, 3 steaks (2 for Vernon 1 for Dudley) and made a salad for Aunt Petunia. Almost the minute the steaks were ready Dudley and Vernon had inhaled the meat while Petunia was still daintily eating her leaves. Harry himself had nothing but this didn't trouble him as it allowed him to get out of the house and escape until school. Harry jogged towards the library, his self-made backpack jostling. The local library was just under a mile away and it usually took Harry 20 minutes to get there but he made it in ten. The library was conveniently located two blocks away from Harry and Dudley's school so Harry knew he would be able to make it to school on time. Unfortunately luck was not on Harry's side as he ran into the worst person possible: Bart Johnson, who was an old friend of Vernon's and was just as much of an asshole and just as big. Harry just had the luck to run directly into him.

"Oh so it's the freak is it? You have the nerve to run into me! You have no right to touch NORMAL people!" snarled Johnson, his jowls wobbling. There was no one around to witness Johnson pick up the small boy and throw him into an ally and waddle after him. Before Harry even had a thought to defend himself he was being wailed on by the larger and older man. Harry just lay there silently as the man beat him and his wounds healed and the process repeated. Johnson didn't notice that his victim kept healing, he just kept punching. Just then Harry felt the magic in his chest and traveling throughout his entire body and exploded outwards with the force of a sonic boom. Johnson was blasted into the wall, being knocked unconscious. Harry was exhausted from the strain of releasing the magic but got up and leaned heavily on the now scorched wall of the ally. It registered in Harry's mind that he needed to get away from the crime scene. Registering that the library and school were both out he wandered deeper into the ally. After 10 minutes of walking Harry gained enough energy to jog as he heard the sound the ambulance and police siren.

One thing was sure though in Harry's mind. When Johnson awoke he would tell the police and Dursley's Harry had done it. He couldn't, nor would he go back there again.

**And that concludes the first chapter of our epic tale. I tried to make Dumbledore realistic, being suspicious instead of being a manipulator. Cameron is going to be bashed but be moderately powerful. Lily is currently unaware of Harry's condition and James and Dumbledore's explanation next chapter along with some OC's of my own creation. Harry might have run out on the Dursley's too quick but I wanted to make sure Harry had bad memories as well as time to mold him into a survivor. **


End file.
